


Cake Icing

by KrystalSteele



Series: Sweet Desires [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalSteele/pseuds/KrystalSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marluxia meets a certain redheaded dessert lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Icing

As Marluxia stood behind the counter of his sweets shop, appropriately named Sweet Desires, he sighed. "Why can't any cute single guys come in here?"

"Because all the guys that DO come in here are gay and taken, or straight and forced against their will." Marluxia's co-worker, Riku, said.

"I know, I know. Come get me when-" Marluxia cut off when he saw two guys walk in the door.

One was blonde, his hair spiked up in the front with a mullet in the back and bright aqua-colored eyes. Said blonde had on a black Tokio Hotel shirt and dark blue skinny jeans.

His friend, the one Marluxia kept staring at, was BEYOND gorgeous. This one had spiky, wild red hair and the most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes. He donned a black JtHM shirt and black jeans much like his friend.

Well hello gorgeous! "How may I help you?" Marluxia said, still staring at the redhead.

"Hey um, do you have a purple and blue 'Happy Anniversary' cake? Tomorrow is mine and my boyfriend's 3rd anniversary." The blonde said. "Sure sir. I'll find something on the back, excuse me." Marluxia went to the back to go get the cake the blonde requested.

"Oh my GOD! Did you see the redhead? He's way hot." Riku said.

"You think I don't know that? Bedsides, you already have a boyfriend remember? This one's mine.

Riku smirked and said, "I know. By the way, there's cake icing in the back if your gonna need it." Riku winked and made Marluxia blush.

Marluxia shook his head and found the cake. The pinkette was currently wearing a short red dress and high, high red heels, both of which drew attention to his long, pale legs. Marluxia was confident and knew how to get what he wanted, but he found himself uncertain around the redhead.

Marluxia walked out there and gave the cake to the blonde. "That'll be $22.50 sir" The blonde gave Marluxia a twenty and a five, so when Marluxia was counting change he said, "So, is this your boyfriend?"

The blonde's eyes went wide and the redhead laughed. "Pssh! Me and Axel? No way, we're just friends." The blonde said. "Really? Oh." Marluxia said and gave him his change.

"Thank you for purchasing from Sweet Desires. Have a good day." The blonde turned and said, "Axel. Come on let's go, Zexi's waiting for us."

Axel was staring at Marluxia when he said, "You mean he's waiting for you, Demyx. Go on, I'll catch up with you later." Demyx looked surprised, then said, "Okay Axe. See ya," and exited the store.

"How may I help you, Axel was it?" Marluxia asked, suddenly nervous to be alone with the redhead. "Yeah. It's Axel, got it memorized do ya?" Axel said with a teasing smile.

"What's your name?"

"Marluxia. What would you like sir?" The pinkette said, trying to keep it business-like. "Why don't you show me what you got? Maybe I'll like something I see," Axel said, his eyes wandering down Marluxia's body, a slow smile creeping across his face.

Marluxia said, "Sure, come with me," and led Axel to the back. He could feel Axel's eyes on him as he led the redhead to the backroom where he kept most of his cakes and other sweets.

Axel looked around and his eyes lit up. "Could I have some of the cupcakes up there?" Axel pointed to a shelf almost at the top. "Sure Axel."

Marluxia stepped up on the little stool and raised his arms, reaching. He could sense Axel's eyes on him again, and this time he knew exactly where they were looking due to the little fact that the dress raised up a few inches if he stretched.

Marluxia still couldn't reach it, so Axel grabbed him by the waist and lifted him off the stool. "Nevermind Marluxia. I'll take something sweeter that I saw when I walked in."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Axel then backed the pinkette up against the opposite counter and said, "You," and kissed his lips gently.

Marluxia moaned softly as he felt Axel's hand snake it's way up the side of the dress, Axel picked Marluxia up and set him on the counter, spreading his legs and taking off the heels.

Marluxia scooted closer to the redhead, grinding their hips together. He gasped when he felt how hard Axel already was. Axel kissed Marluxia's neck, whispering, "I got so hard just looking at you. You look gorgeous in this dress Marluxia. And you damn well know that."

Marluxia groaned and tangled his hands in Axel's wild red hair.

Axel then stepped back and took Marluxia's hands out of his hair. "God, I want you now," Axel said, a darkness filling his eyes. He stripped himself of his black shirt and unbuttoned his jeans.

He slid them down slowly until they were at his ankles and then discarded them completely.

Axel walked up to Marluxia and slid his hands up the sides of the dress, lifting it off. Axel then slid off the red lace panties Marluxia also wore underneath the dress.

Axel placed his tip at Marluxia's entrance and just as he was going to thrust in, Marluxia said, "Wait! There's some cake icing over there if you need some."

Marluxia hoped Axel would use it, without something as lube, he knew he would eventually hurt later on.

Axel nodded his head and grabbed the tube of icing near them and spread some on his throbbing member.

When he was finished, he picked Marluxia's legs up and said, "Ready, Marluxia?" Marluxia nodded and bit his lip.

He then groaned loudly as Axel thrust his full length into the pinkette. Immediately, Marluxia felt Axel hit his prostate at the second thrust.

The pinkette arched himself into Axel and screamed. His hands were drawing lines on the redhead's back, Axel obviously welcomed the pain because he groaned and fucked Marluxia faster.

Axel put his hands on the counter and sped up his pace, Marluxia still screaming. Marluxia wrapped his legs around Axel's waist as he moved faster, moaning just as loud as Marluxia was screaming.

Marluxia could hear the clatter as things fell off the counter all around them due to the movement Axel created.

Marluxia keened louder when he felt Axel's hand reach around to pump his attention-craving cock in time with his thrusts.

Axel suddenly came with a loud scream inside Marluxia, shooting his seed deep inside the pinkette. Marluxia came a few seconds later, screaming Axel's name.

Axel collapsed on top of Marluxia, trying to breathe. When Axel could support his weight, he pulled out of Marluxia and leaned in the counter.

"Wow...you're definitely the sweetest...thing here," Axel said between gasps.

Axel smiled and kissed Marluxia's lips. When they broke apart, Axel grabbed a pen out of his jeans pocket.

The redhead proceeded to write 865-646-4298 on Marluxia's arm. "Give me a call sometime. I'd love to see you again Marluxia. You're the sweetest thing I've ever had in my life."

Marluxia grinned, "Sure, sure. See you around gorgeous." The pinkette gave Axel one last kiss before they both put on their clothes and fixed their "sex hair".

Marluxia sighed when Axel left, staring at the ten numbers on his arm.

"So, had fun did ya'll?" Marluxia heard Riku say from around the corner.

Marluxia blushed a deep red and yelled, "Riku? What the fuck?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this all the way to the end, i really appreciate it and I'd love to know what y'all think in the comment section below! :) Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
